Do you know me?
by Infernal Gamer
Summary: Chat asks Ladybug to kiss him teasingly upside down, Spider-man style! But what happens when his mask falls off? This is a short oneshot that was requested of me on tumblr :)


**I had some spare time so asked on tumblr if anyone wanted some prompts done and this particular scenario was asked for. I'm very new to this fandom, like under a month new, but I'm really passionate and love this show so forgive me if it's slightly OOC or I get spelling or facts wrong! :)**

"How about a kiss Bugaboo?"

Sighing, Marinette turned to find Chat Noir behind her in the alleyway hanging upside down from his pole, at just the right height for her to lean forward and touch her lips to his if she wanted to.

They had just defeated yet another Akumatized supervillain and were now resting in the deserted alley after their close call.

Marinette's annoyance over Chat's antics were becoming more and more good natured as she grew used to his teasing and mischievous ways, she might have even started to enjoy his flirtations but she was never going to let him know that. Just then, a thought occurred to her. If Chat could play that game why couldn't she?

Smiling slowly, Marinette fluttered her long lashes at him from behind her mask. "What would you do if I actually took you up on that offer Kitty Cat?"

Instantly, Chat's smile shrank and his eyes turned wary as Ladybug took one slow step towards him. Cheeks heating, Chat Noir leaned back slightly, suddenly unsure where this was going.

"M-My Lady?" He stammered.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" Marinette giggled fakely.

Chat watched with wide eyes as Ladybug moved to barely an inch from him, her breath warming his cheeks and making his blush intensify.

Heart hammering, Adrien began panicking. He had been pining after his idol, Ladybug, for so long, he had no idea how he was supposed to react when she actually returned his flirting. The fear was so strong he poised his thumb over the button on his pole that would shoot him away and out of reach, when a strange itching sensation began to break out across his face.

When Adrien looked down he noticed something had fallen off of him and was lying on the street floor. His mask!

"No!" Adrien cried out but it was too late. Ladybug was already staring in confusion at his unmasked and very recognizable face.

As if also realising what had happened, Ladybug quickly turned away, hands over her eyes."I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare! I barely even saw who your were I swear!"

But Adrien was looking at Ladybug intensely. "Ladybug, do you… know me?" He had noted her voice change, it sounded almost… nervous?

Ladybug laughed in a much higher pitch than usual. "Me? Know you? Not absolutely! Adrien please, I've never even met anyone who looks like you in my life, ever!"

Adrien just looked at her smugly. "I never told you my name was Adrien."

Ladybug spun back to face him in horror. "Well… you're a photo person, a fashion photo, a model! That's the word." Ladybug stumbled to say. "Everyone knows who you are!"

Now Adrien's smile froze and his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. The way she said his name had a certain note of familiarity to it, one he almost recognised. Soundlessly, he dropped to the ground to approach her and Marinette, in a panic, stumbled backwards tripping slightly on some overflowing rubbish.

"I know you." Adrien said slowly. "Don't I?"

Marinette laughed again, a laugh as different to her own as she could manage. "No! Please don't come any closer."

"Why? You know my identity, don't you think it's only fair that I know yours?" Adrien practically purred. Realisation starting to paw its way into his thoughts. He recognized that voice, those mannerisms. He just had to match the face to that voice.

Marinette took another step back but hit the trash can and her balance failed her as she crashed to the ground. Sputtering from underneath the overturned bin, Marinette tried to rise but slipped on what she couldn't believe was an actual banana peel.

Before she could hit the ground, strong hands caught her under her arms.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for me… Marinette." A voice purred in her ear.

"What? Marionette did you say? Who's that?"

Adrien set her on her feet gently, and his roguish smile changed into his sweet boyish one, the one Marinette had memorized on Adrien's face. How could she have not seen it before?

"It's okay Marinette, I know you'll keep my secret, just as I'll keep yours." Adrien said softly.

Sighing, Marinette whispered "Spots off."

"Claws in."

The two teenagers stared at each other in silence. After a few moments Adrien shyly scratched the back of his head, avoiding Marinette's eyes.

"It really is you." Adrien said finally looking at her, really looking at her for the first time. Taking in her hair, her face, lingering on her eyes.

"Adrien… I can't believe it. Right under my nose this whole time." Marinette forced herself to meet his familiar green eyes.

"We're both pretty clueless huh?" Adrien laughed.

"What gave me away?"

"Only you can manage to get so flustered around me." Adrien laughed again. "I didn't see it before because you were so much more… confident around Chat Noir."

Marinette blushed but replied, "Well I didn't realise Adrien was such a fan of horrible cat puns."

"My puns aren't horrible!"

"Speak for yourself." Came an irritated voice from Adrien's pocket and suddenly Plagg apeared. Marinette stared at the tiny levitating black cat.

"Plagg." Adrien warned.

"What? You wanted to know this whole time who was behind the mask of the love of your life." Plagg whined.

Adrien groaned.

Marinette tried to hide her giggle right as something red and small flew out of her bag to join in with the giggling. Now Adrien was doubly embarrassed as Marinette's kwami appeared.

"I don't know why you're laughing Marinette, this whole time you wanted Adrien to see you for the brave, caring, and confident girl that everyone else already saw in you, including Chat Noir." Tikki squeaked, smiling at both Marinette and Adrien.

Red faced, Marinette snatched Tikki and held her to her chest to quiet her. "Alright that's enough, we have to get home before someone notices we're missing!"

"Right!" Adrien said, stuffing Plagg into his pocket and ignoring his grumbling about not getting any Camembert.

"I just don't understand why your mask fell off, I thought they were magic?" Marinette asked puzzled.

Adrien paused, thinking. Then with no warning, he opened his shirt again to reveal Plagg sitting in the top of his pocket. "Hey Plagg, why did my mask fall off?"

Plagg tried to dive back into the pocket but Adrien held him in view with two fingers. Plagg gave him a sheepish smile. "You were gonna disappear right when things were about to get interesting, and I couldn't listen to you pining after Ladybug for one more hour! I thought it was about time you two found out each other's identities."

Marinette laughed through her hands, and Adrien swore he could hear her Kwami's giggle as well. "Pining?" Marinette asked, with a shy look at him.

Adrien quickly closed his shirt again and waved. "Well look at the time, I've gotta be getting home. I'll see you in class tomorrow though… right Marinette?"

Marinette waved back and nodded, not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence again.

Adrien turned to leave but Marinette called out to him, not being able to help herself. "I'll see you tomorrow… partner."

Adrien gave her a lopsided grin.

"And one more thing." Marinette said, because she truly couldn't help herself. "I'm glad to have you as one of my fans too Adrien."

Adrien looked confused, before his face turned beet red. Marinette turned and strode off in the other direction leaving Adrien slightly flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events. He made to leave as well but his foot landed on some of the rubbish Marinette had turned over and he tripped, having to catch himself on the nearby wall.

"Well look how the tables have turned." Adrien said, smiling over his shoulder at Marinette's retreating form.


End file.
